


Alarm

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun wakes unexpectedly and investigates the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my "sneaking out" square for rainbowfilling. Thanks to elfiepike for beta-reading! ♥ Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/27158.html).

Jun woke to the sound of an alarm clock going off. It was still dark outside, and the room was cold and silent but for the blare of electronic chimes.

This wasn't unusual, and neither was the hand that slapped out and hit snooze before the alarm could run through again.

What was unusual was when the owner of that hand didn't roll over and go back to sleep, but shook himself, as if steeling himself to an unpleasant task, then shoved his feet out from under the blankets with great determination. Jun heard the clicking of buttons as the snooze was turned off, then the padding of bare feet heading out of the room, quiet as a cat except for the dull sound of something striking the doorway with some force, as well as the ensuing muffled cursing.

Jun pretended to sleep, trying to remember if Ohno had an early schedule that day. He looked at his own clock: 2:30AM. If Ohno had to get up that early, he would have complained about it to Jun before sleeping the night before.

Something was going on. Jun was very still as he tried to make out the faint sounds coming from beyond their bedroom door. After a moment, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to decide if his curiosity was stronger than his exhaustion, but he knew what would win.

He tiptoed to the door, less gracefully than Ohno but without the bruising hit on the way out, and peeked his head into the dark living room.

Nothing. He creeped across carefully, reaching the wall around which was the sweep of countertop that separated the living room from the kitchen. He twitched as if to crouch down, then shook himself, realizing he was being ridiculous. Whatever Ohno was doing in the wee hours of the morning, it was in their home, and Jun could walk into his kitchen as he pleased.

He strolled in, realizing too late that he had sleep in the corners of his eyes. He dashed it away with his fingers as quickly as he could, which resulted in him tripping over a stool and sending it clattering to the tile.

Ohno's head jerked around, eyes wide. To Jun's disappointment, when Ohno recognized the intruder his anxiety only seemed to heighten, though he kept his back to Jun.

There was a bowl on the counter across the room, and Ohno's hands were still submerged. Jun breathed, reminding himself that there was no real betrayal that could be found in a mixing bowl, even if his significant other had set an alarm, sneaked out of bed, and carefully kept something from Jun.

Though not really all that carefully, Jun reflected, and so the first thing Jun asked was, "If you didn't want me to hear, why did you set an alarm?"

Ohno's expression of surprise softened as he grew a bit sulky. "Without an alarm, I'd still be sleeping."

Jun waited for an explanation, trying to be patient. Living together with someone whose thought processes were very different from his own required flexibility.

At last, Ohno muttered, "Let's go back to bed, then."

Coming closer, Jun growled, "Leader." When his glare couldn't break Ohno's blankness, he looked into the bowl instead, finding egg yolk and milk puddled in heaps of flour. Automatically he lectured, "Leader, you're supposed to mix the liquid ingredients before adding them to the dry bowl."

Ohno's pout deepened. "I know what I'm doing."

Jun lost what little cool he had on almost no sleep. "And what are you doing at two-thirty in the morning!"

After a glance at the clock in front of him, Ohno looked insolently back over his shoulder at Jun. "Quarter till three."

Another deliberate step forward, but Ohno still didn't move. Jun crowded in close, smelling Ohno's shampoo, raw eggs, the sourness in his own mouth that was his worry that what they had was too haphazardly constructed to last. Now Ohno was slinking out of the only time they consistently had with each other, for no reason Jun could guess.

His insecurities could come up with several reasons, but Jun ignored them, saying quietly, "Leader?"

Something in his tone had Ohno sighing, and then, "Sorry, Jun-chan." He tipped his head back awkwardly to meet Jun's shoulder, his flour-caked hands held up and away from their clothes.

The coil in Jun's chest loosened at the familiar touch, and he leaned down to kiss the warm, sleepy-smelling skin of Ohno's neck. As he straightened back up, enjoying how his lips caused Ohno to go boneless against him, he caught sight of a slip of paper. The scrawl covering it was familiar, and he squinted to try to make out the words.

"You're making a recipe Nino gave you?" he asked, edging closer to the counter.

Ohno hastily smacked his dirty hand down on the paper, sending flour swirling into the air. It was too late: Jun had craned his head close enough to read the title.

"You're making a recipe Nino gave you, and it's a cake?" A moment, a breath, then Jun got it, and his laughter was almost painful in his relief.

"No," Ohno said sullenly, not bothering to stall uselessly more than that.

"You know my birthday's not until next week," Jun said playfully, leaning back in to nip along Ohno's jaw.

Ohno turned to stare at him, face deadpan, and Jun looked back with a wide grin. He slid his hands onto Ohno's waist, a stroke with an edge of tickling, and Ohno broke.

"Well, all right, if you just had to wake up!" Ohno's belligerence was comfortable to Jun, like a crotchety cat who needed some good petting. Jun pressed his hands up under Ohno's shirt and tweaked sensitive nipples.

Ohno grumbled, "And then interrogating--interrogating! In my own apartment!"

Jun made a sympathetic noise, pinching down harder as he did so.

A backward tilt of hips, a sharp inhalation, then Ohno blustered stubbornly, "I try to plan ahead, but look, I might as well--mmh--"

Jun pushed his tongue immediately past Ohno's parted lips, catching him mid-complaint, but Ohno was quick to adapt. His slick tongue pushed back, echos of the same toothpaste mingling in their shared breath, and Jun pushed with his hands until he had them chest to chest, trapping Ohno tightly against the counter.

Their rocking motion escalated to indelicate thrusts, Jun bending Ohno back over the counter so he could bite at the exposed collarbone, one hand pulling harshly on the soft cotton of Ohno's shirt to bare as much skin as possible.

"Jun," Ohno mumbled. "Jun, my--ohh." One leg curled up around Jun's hips, urging him in faster, harder, and Jun sank his teeth sharply in the strong line of Ohno's shoulder, feeling himself losing control.

He broke away as Ohno insistently tugged up on Jun's shirt, and clever hands found skin before the fabric even passed Jun's ribs. Jun's arousal spiraled tighter and tighter at Ohno's fervent exploration, and he pulled Ohno up to take his mouth again, finding fierce pleasure in the pliant weight of Ohno's body.

Ohno was shuddering, panting, needy hands clutching at Jun's hips as his own rolled sinuously, ever faster, almost too hard to feel good if they weren't still wearing pants, the two layers cushioning their desperation alone since neither wore underwear to their bed.

Jun didn't think he had the patience to let go of Ohno even long enough to shove Ohno's pants down. He thrust wildly, moaning harshly into Ohno's mouth, hands sliding down sleek arms to grab Ohno's wrists and bring them up--but there wasn't room on the counter, and Jun grunted, frustrated, and pulled them both roughly down onto the floor.

He landed heavily on Ohno, though he was careful to catch himself enough not to hurt, and immediately set a rhythm again, feeling Ohno's knees bend so his hips could rock up urgently, head knocking painfully against the tile. Ohno whined, demanding, pushing at Jun's pants with one hand even as he raked at Jun's back with the other. Jun snarled, kissing Ohno's neck, and found those wrists again so he could pin them securely to the floor with a forearm, pleased when Ohno didn't wriggle away but curled his hands around and clutched tight, eyes clenched shut as he quaked wildly under Jun.

Jun's free hand pulled viciously at Ohno's shirt again, finding the mark he'd started up on the counter and giving it sharp attention with his teeth and tongue. Ohno was near the edge, hips jerking frantically as Jun bore down, the soft flannel of their pajamas damp between them as they thrashed desperately together.

A last rough spasm of hips and Jun was coming, sobbing against Ohno's skin as he shook, then rolled off in order to shove a hand into Ohno's pants and pull hard on his dick, jerking unrelentingly until Ohno cried out, head falling back to offer his neck in a long, beautiful line. Jun rubbed firmly and leaned down to kiss Ohno's bitten lips, feeling Ohno's cock soften and Ohno weakly try to free his hands. A last stroke and Jun relented, pulling his hands away before taking Ohno's jaw in both so he could kiss him deeply, holding his face still as he took everything he could. Ohno's freed hands found Jun's hair and held on tight.

Jun slumped to the side, more exhausted than before--and in need of another bath--but feeling entirely at peace with the world.

"Sorry about your clothes," Ohno said, rolling close to drop a smug kiss on the corner of Jun's mouth.

Jun looked down, finding flour and egg yolk smeared on his shirt, and if the cool air gracing his shoulder blade was any indication, Ohno had ripped the back of it, too.

"This had better be a fabulous cake," Jun said threateningly, and Ohno gave a lazy salute, looking like he was planning to sleep the rest of the night right there on the kitchen floor.

Enjoying the ache in his thighs, Jun stood, then hauled Ohno to his feet forcefully. He steered him back over to the bowl and recipe, and even placed Ohno's hands, close to clean to the detriment of Jun's clothes, back into the batter-to-be.

"I'll leave you to it," he said simply, then made his way back to bed.

He could hear Ohno fussing grouchily behind him, but it was really time for sleep. Whether Ohno woke him up with sneaky fingers or slid back in next to Jun and passed out, Jun was content knowing that their bed would be complete again before the morning came.


End file.
